Two Birds in Hand
by Ever dark and near to my heart
Summary: Tyki has some dark fun with Allen and Linali. Rated M for later non consensual sexual content and torture.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the sickroom wasn't something that you could easily forget. The harsh smell of antiseptics and the lye soap they used on the sheets. The sickly sweet smell of ether that hung in the air on occasion. And the smell of blood and torn flesh underneath it all. The combination was enough to make someone, quite sick to their stomach.

But not Allen Walker. His stomach growled and he shot Linali an imploring look.

"Couldn't I have just a little something to eat?" He begged, hoping the sad look was enough to sway her.

Linali smiled and shook her head, moving her piece of chocolate cake a little further from Allen's reaching hand.

"You aren't getting anything until you win a hand."

Allen groaned, and looked down at his cards. Nothing. He had nothing. He looked at the pile of food surrounding Linali and cursed himself for being a fool. Why had he agreed to teach Linali cards and then boast he could beat her, even without his famed cheating skills? And why had they settled in their lunch and dinner items as currency for the game? It must have been the pain killers, that caused that lapse in judgement.

His stomach growled again and he considered slipping that card out from beneath his bandages, he had reserved for "just in case." But then Linali wound a piece of her lengthening hair around her finger and smiled at him so sweetly that he broke out in a sweat.

She knew! Allen hunkered down and considered what he had left to lose. A stale cracker and a glass of warm milk. These were not appetizing items, by any means, but they were better than nothing. Should he cut his losses and have a little of something or gamble everything for a chance of a decent meal?

Linali's good hand brushed by the piece of chocolate cake and dipped into the frosting. Allen's eyes were riveted to her chocolate coated finger as it slowly rose to her mouth...and then he lost it. His hand of useless cards tumbled to the ground and he stood-well, rose to his knees and leaned against the wall since he couldn't really support himself-and glared.

"Now you've gone to far! You may have seen my innocence's ultimate form, but I assure you, that it nothing compared to the wrath of Allen Walker when taunted with food."

Linali smiled up at him and from her seat on the floor and begin to laugh. She dropped her cards as well and bent over nearly double with laughter, clutching her ribs with her good arm.

"What's so funn-"

A shrill warning noise cut Allen off mid sentence. Blood chilled in Allen's body as he remembered what that meant. Headquarters was being attacked.

The strong calm voice of the head nurse cut through the dark.

"No one panic." A flickering, small light walked towards them. "The sick ward has been sealed off. You are to stay in your area until given further notice. Anyone attempting to fight, will be sedated." The nurse shot Allen a pointed look, once which was made rather scary by the candle light. She then turned towards the far end of the room. The patients in critical condition were partitioned off at that end of the ward. A year ago, they would have been isolated in a separate room. But now, there were just too many wounded to place each one separately.

Allen slowly slid down the wall and back to the floor with Linali. By the time he reached Linali's side, the room was dimly lit by more candle lights as the nurses attempted to treat their patients and prepare them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your brother will be fine. And I will always protect you, Linali." He took Linali's hand and squeezed it. "Even if I cannot activate my Innocence right now, I will let nothing touch you."

Linali's head was bowed, so he could not see her face. Where she had once been bent over laughing, she now was silent as if she was concentrating on the cards scattered around her.

"I believe you Allen. But I can't help worrying about Oni-sama, he's so....Allen, did you put this card in the deck?"

Allen was a thrown a little off center by her question. He looked down to see a joker card between Linali's fingers. Only the figure was not drawn in the same manner as the others. Instead of the usual motley outfit of the jester, the figure was an elegant man with a butterfly on his hand. His face was hidden in shadow, only the gleam of a white teeth and the flash of an eye visible in the dark. Recognition swam in Allen's mind and his throat begin to close.

"No. I've never seen that card before. But I know who that is and so do you."

Linali's eyes stared up into Allen's, their center's huge and black in the near dark. Her lips parted and a word started to form in them. Then the bobbing, flickering flames of the nurse's candles went out. And there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a blackness smothering Linali.

Somehow she could breath. But she could not see, hear, or smell. She opened her mouth to yell and the blankey filled her throat with that same suffocating feel.

Her mind willed her Dark Boots to activate and an electric hum buzzed so loudly through her skull it hurt to think.

She clawed, panicking, at the darkness and what felt like thorned tendrils wrapped around her and squeezed.

Slowly she stopped struggling and sung deeper into the black.

The electric hum gradually changed to a lower, more bearable pitch and all thoughts and desires of escape disappeared. For an eternity she lay under that miasma and a numb despair slowly filled her. Surely, she was dead. In Hell for not protecting the ones she loved.

Centuries later she begin to feel things.

A cool breeze and the feeling of great space around her. Something touched her mouth and she parted her lips. Eager to taste, feel anything, cool sensation trickled down her throat. The blackness eased a way, but by bit, and was replaced by an horrifying chaos.

Sickeningly bright colors, screaming against a velvety black background shocked her long unseeing eyes. The colors and dark pulsed beneath her gaze. Shapes floated, tumbling in every direction . The world was a giant, jumbled puzzle box slowly revolving in multiple, dizzying directions around her. Sickened by the visual over load, Linali's head begin to dip as she clenched her eyes shut.

But strong, implacable fingers grabbed her chin and forced it back up. Linali unclenched to look straight into the eyes of a smiling Tyki Mikk and she froze froze. She had never seen this Noah in person, but sketches from dying exorcists had been complied into a profile and distributed. More vividly, Allen's description of his elegantly clad sadism and his handsome face rung an ominous bell.

His face slipped into a slow expression of pleasure at her alarm and recognition. And what sounded like nothing more than a deep throated purr of satisfaction rolled from him. "I see Allen has talked about me." Tyki then shifted his body sideways, while still holding her chin, and Linali's eyes slowly focused on the pale figure of Allen Walker.

Allen's head hung loosely down in unconsciousness between his outspread arms. And as Linali noticed the black shackles, holding him to what looked like a floating section of wall, she became aware of her own ties. Tyki's smile grew even wider as she begin to panic and thrash against them. "Now, why are you struggling little one? We haven't even been properly introduced and you're already trying to leave."

He leaned in towards Linali and nuzzled her neck. Her noises of protest were muffled by one slim grey hand over her mouth.

"I'm sure what Allen has told you has not done me justice." Tyki's hand then slipped down between Linalis breasts and lay against her sternum. Her cries of protest silence for a minute and her heard pounded madly against his palm, as if it would save him the trouble of sliding through her flesh by meeting him first.

"And quite frankly, I'd like a chance to get to know Allen a little better myself. Our last encounter was so...brief. Tyki's hand slid through her flesh and touched something never meant to exposed to another's flesh. The agony was unbelievable and Tyki watched her face contort underneath his hand for a second. Then his hand was replaced by his mouth Tyki's as he hungrily kissed Linali, drinking down the cries he'd caused.

His eyes closed in sheer delight as he heard Allen wake and cry out at the sight of Linali's torment, and he kissed Linali even harder.


End file.
